


Libations

by Nelja



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 06:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara, Leoben, et la dernière bouteille de whisky de l'univers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Battlestar Galactica ne m'appartient pas ; spoilers jusqu'au début de la saison 3.

Ce doit être la dernière bouteille de whisky de l'humanité, affirme Leoben, souriant insupportablement, comme si Kara allait vouloir cela, être reconnaissante ensuite.

Elle accepte, pourtant. La bouteille est lourde dans sa main. Parfaite pour être fracassée sur la nuque de Leoben, et la façon dont les tessons entaillent sa peau pour pimenter son agonie est incomparable aussi.

Enfin, elle lèche sa main encore dégoulinante d'alcool, puis le reste du whisky coulant sur cette peau haïe, mêlé de sang certainement, mais peu importe, tant mieux même, si elle peut apaiser sa soif en cette brève et rare solitude.


End file.
